I'll Be Waiting
by Kylelover101
Summary: Side Story to: We'll Be Waiting. This is about Pony growing up with his foster parents after being taken away from Darry and Sodapop.


**This is not a squeal, nor is it an addition. . . . I don't know what to call this, we'll call it a side-story. Very well, this is a side-story to We'll Be Waiting. It's all about Ponyboy's experience away from his brothers. **

**As usual I own nothing. Please enjoy and Stay Gold! :)**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

Ponyboy had shed more tears than he could count inside the car that took his away from his brothers. He ignored sympathy from the Social worker who promised him a happy home and away from his brothers. Ponyboy hated this woman. He'd never truly hated anyone before, he said he hated Steve but that was nothing compared what he felt about the woman, the very woman sitting next to him, the woman who took his away from his family.

"They were my brothers!" He cried. "They were good people!"

The woman bit her lip, "Ponyboy, they couldn't possibly of taken care of you. Their financial status was dipping, child. I'm taking you to a home where you'll be taken care of properly."

He ignored her for the remainder of the ride, staring out his window. They were in the countryside by the looks of the fields, the barrels of hay and the wild animals. Soon the car pulled up to a while farm house with a red barn and silo. Ponyboy slowly got out of the car, looking around. He could hear horses tromp around and whinny about. He knew Soda would love this place because of the horses. The though of Soda made him start to cry again.

"Ponyboy?" Pony turned around to see the social worker next to two people, a man and a woman. The man looked tall and was muscular, he had a little more than Darry which slightly frightened Ponyboy, he wore a plaid jacket and jeans with boots. His blonde hair could be seen from out beneath his brown cap. His eyes were hazel and he gave Ponyboy a gentle smile.

The woman next to him had fire-red hair that curled down her back against her deep blue dress. She had on a messy apron that shown she had been cooking and she too wore cowboy boots. Her face was pretty, but not like his mother's had been. She had deep green eyes, Ponyboy hated green eyes, so naturally, he had a big dislike to her already.

"Pony, this is Andrew and Helen, Mr. and Mrs. Silver. They will be your new family." The social worker smiled.

The woman, Helen, smiled, slowly approaching Ponyboy to hug him, but he backed away immediately which caused her to frown some.

"Hello, Ponyboy. It's nice to meet you." She gave off a smile in which Pony did not return. Andrew stepped forward next to his wife, holding out his hand.

"Glad to see you survived the long trip," He grinned. Ponyboy didn't take his hand. This guy was huge, no way was he going to touch him.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Silver. I will be back next week to check in and see how things are doing." The social-bitch (as Pony called her) smiled, waving goodbye. "And I hope you're truly happy here, Ponyboy."

"I was happy in my own home." He mumbled, loud enough purposely to let Helen and Andrew hear. After the social worker left, Helen smiled at Ponyboy.

"You're so big, Pony." She admired. Ponyboy sneered, she treated him like a little kid.

"A little time here and you'll grow some muscle." Andrew smirked.

Ponyboy gazed at his shoes. He was led into the house. It was a cozy home with wood furnished floors and walls with antique rugs laying about. The living room had a radio and a large chair and another chair but smaller next to a large fireplace. Andrew opened a door that led to a cellar, Ponyboy gulped, he feared that any second he'd be tossed in there and forgotten about but instead Andrew turned on the light, showing the basement was filled with canned foods of vegetables and fruits.

"That's if we have a tornado, there's a radio and comfortable chairs down there too." Andrew smiled, escorting Ponyboy to the kitchen.

"Here's the kitchen, it's open to you so you may have whatever you'd like here." He smiled. Ponyboy didn't reply.

"Not now he can't, it'll spoil his dinner." Helen shook her head, bringing Ponyboy to another room, the dining room where there was a large table and four chairs. Ponyboy's eyes winded seeing all the food on the table. Bowls of cream corn, green beans, mashed potatoes, gravy and in the center of the table was a large plate of baked chicken. Pony's stomach growled.

"Hungry, kiddo?" Andrew laughed. Boy was Ponyboy ever, the last thing he ate was Soda's creation of Eggs and jelly-

Ponyboy felt his bottom lip quiver and tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh, honey, don't cry. It's okay, let's have some food." Helen comforted the sniffing boy. Andrew hesitantly pulled out a chair for Ponyboy and the Greaser sat down.

"We wanted to do a lot more for you, Pony. We really did, I hope this is enough." Helen smiled, dishing Pony a plate full of food.

_I just want to go home. _

It was a quiet dinner for the trio and after dinner Helen and Andrew turned on the radio to a station with calm music. Ponyboy felt awkward sitting on the floor watching Andrew fiddle with the fireplace to warm up the slightly chilly home.

Helen looked at a nearby clock seeing it was seven-thirty, they had quiet a while before bedtime so she figured this was as good as a time as any other to get to know Ponyboy.

"So, Ponyboy. Is that your real name?" She smiled.

"Yeah," Pony answered. "My dad named me. I even had a brother named Sodapop, says so-" He went to finish before he realized something. He said: Had. He HAD a brother. No, no, Soda was still his brother but he wouldn't see him anymore. The thought of that chocked him and he softly started crying. Andrew turned around and keeled before Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, it's okay."

"No! It's not!" Ponyboy cried. "I had a wonderful home already! Sure, we were poor but we managed!" Andrew looked at Helen and the two shared a pitiful look. The Greaser couldn't control his cries anymore, tears fell and hit the floor and his back quivered.

"Pony, I know this must be hard. I noticed you didn't have anything in the car when you came over-"

"That because she took me!" Ponyboy cried. "She didn't even let me take anything or, or say goodbye!" Andrew and Helen were shocked.

"She just yanked me away from my brothers!"

Helen slowly reached out with both arms to hold the crying boy and Ponyboy was too upset to retaliate and let her hug him. The hug did feel nice, Helen's waist was tiny and her arms felt strong around him. It felt like his mother were hugging him again so Ponyboy closed his eyes and pretended, real hard, that it were in fact his mother hugging him. He tried to remember vanilla and cream scented perfume and a soothing voice: "It's okay, it's okay."

After a while, Ponyboy stopped crying, his eyes felt irritated and he stopped sniffing. Helen let go of him.

"I think it's been a long day for you, Ponyboy." Helen softly spoke. "How about we call it an early night?"

Ponyboy wanted nothing more than that, hopefully this would all be just a bad dream and he'd wake up in Soda's arms.

Ponyboy followed Helen and Andrew up the steep stairs to a dark wood door. Helen and Andrew smiled at Pony. "Ready?" They asked.

Ponyboy nodded, when the door opened Ponyboy saw inside the room was perfect for a growing boy. The wallpaper was a light blue, there was a large window facing out for Pony to have a view of the backyard and the horses trotting around. Ponyboy noticed on the twin bed there were clothes laid out for him, there was also children and young adult books on a shelf by the bed and other items a boy might enjoy.

"We hope you like it, Pony." Andrew smiled. "We'll be just one room over, so if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

Ponyboy nodded, not looking back at them.

"We'll give you some privacy and check on you later, is that okay?"Helen asked. Ponyboy nodded, tracing his fingers along the bed spread. When the door closed Ponyboy debated if he should even wear the clothes they bought for him. It would be rude not to and he did want to get out of the ones he was wearing, they smelled and they were dirty. Finally after five minutes of arguing with himself he took off his pants and white t-shirt, changing into the red plaid large night shirt with matching pants.

He looked at himself in the body mirror that hung on the wall draping down to the floor. He looked so. . . different in flannel pajamas. He sighed looking at his slightly auburn hair with blonde tips. He highly doubted these people had any grease and if they did, he knew they wouldn't let him put it in his hair. He decided to focus his attention on the books that were on the shelf above his bed. He hadn't read some of them, picking one out: _To Kill A Mockingbird_ he laid on the bed and began reading, hoping the sensation of the book would let him escape the reality.

After a few chapters there was a knock on the door.

Ponyboy looked over to see Helen. "Are you comfortable, Pony?" She asked.

Ponyboy nodded, setting down the book.

"Wha'cha got there?" Helen smiled, sitting on the bed next to him. "_To Kill A Mockingbird_? I like this one. _Gone With The Wind_ is my favorite book, I must say."

Ponyboy looked away. "I. . . .I read that."

Helen smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't get past the Battle of Gettysburg though." He muttered, he wasn't looking to keen about reading the book anymore since Dallas and Johnny were gone. Helen gave a soft smile.

"You've had a long day, Ponyboy Curtis." She smiled, stroking his hair. The Grease was thinning out, so she mistook it for oily hair. Ponyboy's eyes slightly widened as she pulled back the blankets and sheets, pulling them over him, tucking him in for bed. Ponyboy could remember soft melodies his mother would sing to him while tucking him into bed. . . .so long ago. He clenched his teeth.

Helen smiled sadly, "Are you alright?" She asked.

Ponyboy nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay." He lied. Helen just nodded, softly kissing Pony's forehead. "Sweet dreams, little-one. I hope we weren't too much of a disappointment." Ponyboy sadly looked at her as she slowly walked out of the room, not before turning on a little nightlight by the door and closing it, leaving a crack open to allow light from the hallway to enter the dark room.

Ponyboy turned to look out the window. The moon was bright in the night sky and the stars twinkled. The sky was so pretty at night in the country, he could only imagine what Soda and Darry were doing. Ponyboy frowned, they were probably worried about him, crying over how they lost him so quickly, so, harshly. Soda was probably all alone in the bed back home. Darry was probably blaming himself. Either way, everyone felt so alone that night.

* * *

The next morning, Ponyboy woke up to the sound of horses. He found it so odd since he lived in a rough neighborhood.. . . oh, that's right. Ponyboy looked around, last night wasn't a dream after all. He still wore the flannel pajamas as he slowly walked downstairs, smelling bacon and hearing hushed talking.

Slowly he turned his head to look into the kitchen, where he spotted Helen in a light red dress with the same apron on as she did yesterday, over the stove cooking with Andrew sat at the table sipping coffee, wearing a different plaid shirt and jeans. He bit his lip and thought about heading back upstairs.

"Hey, Good morning, sport. Sleep well last night?" Andrew looked up from the paper, inviting Ponyboy over.

Ponyboy slowly walked over, nodding. He sat at the table and didn't make eye-contact with Andrew. Andrew looked over Ponyboy, the child was skinny, but not malnourished. He had little muscle on him and mostly baby fat still lingered on his body. He could tell the boy was frightened of him, so he knew he had to be gentle as possible with Ponyboy.

"So, Pony. I assume by your name you like horses?" Andrew laughed.

Pony shrugged, "My brother admired them more than myself." He could see pain in Ponyboy's eyes as he quickly continued talking.

"Well, if you haven't guessed it, I'm a farmer with lots of horses. If you'd like you may go out and see them." Andrew offered.

Ponyboy looked up at Andrew, "Thank you." He softly spoke.

"Not before Breakfast you don't." Helen smiled, placing a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in front of him. Ponyboy ate slowly and after breakfast he changed into clothes they bought for him. He chose a pair of jeans and a red sweater. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited a little to see the horses, but he was nervous about being by Andrew alone. For all he knew the guy could clobber him in the barn and bury him alive. The thought of that made him shutter and think twice about going out to the barn with him.

"Ready?" Andrew smiled when Ponyboy was downstairs.

Ponyboy nodded, meekly.

"Hold on, kiddo." Andrew smiled. Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow and Andrew handed him a pair of boots. Much like his own, the boots were brown but had stars sewn on the sides. Ponyboy hesitantly held on to the boots, gazing at them.

"Well, I figured you're family now so. . . " Andrew smiled, stretching.

Ponyboy gazed down. "Thank. . . you." Andrew smiled, putting both hands on Ponyboy's shoulders to look at the boy in the Green-grey eyes directly.

"Ponyboy, you don't know how much you mean to Helen and I. I'm going to prove to you that I'm not a bad guy, Ponyboy. I want to, hopefully someday, be seen as a parental figure in your eyes. But for now, I'm alright with you just seeing me as a friend." Andrew smiled.

Ponyboy nodded, slightly smiling back in a crooked way and Andrew patted his back. When Ponyboy had his boots on Andrew led him to the barn where Ponyboy gasped in amazement. There must have been at least twenty horses here.

"They're all beauties, huh?" Andrew smiled. Ponyboy nodded, looking at the different colors of horses, white, black, red, brown, some black and white, some brown and white. Andrew took Ponyboy to the last stall where Ponyboy gazed at a lovely, quiet, cream colored horse.

"This is Annie-Lou. She's the fastest horse in all of Oklahoma, Ponyboy. Took her racing a few times." Andrew nodded tothe trophies and ribbons in her stall. All first place. Ponyboy stared in amazement. Andrew opened the stall door, allowing Ponyboy to come in and meet the horse.

"She's real gentle, Ponyboy." Andrew smiled, "Annie-Lou, this is Ponyboy. He's shy like you horses are so be nice."

Ponyboy giggled at Andrew's behavior and the blonde took Pony's hand, placing it on the horse' nose. Allowing Ponyboy to grace the horse's face and neck.

"She is gentle." Ponyboy replied.

"Yup." Andrew smiled, "Wanna' take her for a ride?"

Ponyboy looked up at Annie-Lou. She was a pretty tall horse for him to get up on. He shrugged, "I don't if I can get up there." He admitted.

Andrew smiled, strapping on a saddle to Annie-Lou before giving a hand to Ponyboy. Ponyboy reluctantly held onto Andrew's hand as the tall man grabbed him by the waist, lifting him up to sit on the horse. Ponyboy gulped seeing how high he was.

"Ready?" Andrew smiled. Ponyboy looked down at Annie-Lou before nodding. "Alright, let's go. Watch your head." It was too late as Pony smacked his head on a beam leaving the barn on the huge horse.

Ponyboy had the time of his life riding Annie-Lou all around the property with Andrew. Annie-Lou like to jump over little rocks and logs around the property and soon Ponyboy found himself doing jumps and barrel runs with the horse. He had no idea he could even do that, must be some hidden gene passed down from his father, he suspected. He looked over at Andrew, he was helping his own black horse, Pepper, get a drink of water.

Ponyboy gazed at Andrew, noticing how gentle he was with the horse. Andrew had been very nice and kind to him, the guy even trusted Pony with his prized horse. Ponyboy felt awful recalling the "silent treatment" he gave The Silvers when he first arrived here. Slowly he walked Annie-Lou to the water next to Pepper. Andrew smiled up at Ponyboy.

"Uh. . . " Ponyboy looked down. "How do I get down?"

Andrew chuckled, raising his arms up to carry Ponyboy off of the horse. Ponyboy and Andrew stood in silence watching the horses drink the water. After sometime, Ponyboy was the one to speak first.

"I'm sorry." He spoke.

Andrew smirked, "For what?"

"For being a jerk. I was rude to you and your wife. Spreading my problems out on you and-"

"Ponyboy," Andrew interrupted, placing both of his hands on the boy and crouching down to his eye level. "Listen, none of this is your fault. You never asked to be taken away from your family and placed with us. We never asked for that to happen to you either. What I'm trying to say is, it was okay for you to act like that last night. You were taken from your only home you've ever known and placed with strangers. Kiddo, if that happened to me, I'd be scared out of my mind."

Ponyboy smiled a little.

"The point is, Son. If you need to cry or you need to express your emotions, Mom and I are here for you."

Ponyboy's eyes widened. Andrew sucked in his breath, "No, I-I mean, not son. . . Not Mom, but my wife ya' know."

Ponyboy smiled a small smile. "It's okay. I just. . . I can't call you guys that yet. Maybe not for a while." Ponyboy hung his head and Andrew nodded.

"I understand, kiddo."

Ponyboy looked up at Andrew, "Um. .. Mr. Silver?" He asked.

Andrew looked down at Pony.

"You can call me Pony." Ponyboy smiled. Andrew smiled back, patting Ponyboy's back. "And you, Pony. You can call me Andrew. When you feel comfortable enough, then you can call me Papa."

Ponyboy laughed. Andrew smiled, "Com'on, Pony it's almost lunchtime, let's see what the misses got cookin."

Ponyboy smiled, following Andrew back to the barn.

_ "Son. . ."_

When Ponyboy and Andrew returned to the house, Helen had lunch ready. Whether it was from the fun of riding horses, finally trusting Andrew, or the nice meal, Ponyboy didn't feel so shy anymore. In fact, he welcomed the company of being in the house with Helen and Andrew for the first time. Still,he kept Soda and Darry in the back of his head, they'd never leave and he knew it.

"Ponyboy, they're having movie night tonight, would you like to go?" Helen asked.

Ponyboy didn't know they had a theaters out here and it had been a while since he saw a film. He nodded. He could have something to imagine to to get his mind off of things.

When it was around seven-thirty, the sun was getting ready to set. Ponyboy felt a little nervous getting into the light blue Chevy and being smashed between Helen and Andrew but his nerves soon cooled and he was puzzled as to why they were pulling up to a blank, un inhabited field. They piled out of the truck and Ponyboy looked around.

"Um, where's the movie house?" He asked.

Andrew snickered. "You're standing on it."

Ponyboy was confused. The sound of a barking sheep-dog pulled him out of trace as the fluffy dog ran up to Ponyboy, jumping on him.

"Damn dog! Get off of company!" Ponyboy heard the gruff voice shout loudly. Ponyboy looked up to see a big, pot-belly man wearing a dirty white beater and jeans. In his left hand he held a beer can and the right a mullet gun. Ponyboy noticed Andrew walk up to the man.

"Hey, Skeeter, long time no see." Andrew smiled. "You remember Helen, right?"

Skeeter, Pony assumed that was his name, approached Helen, kissing her hand. "Mrs. Helen Silver, you're still the purtiest girl in all Tulsa."

Pony rolled his eyes, Helen was beautiful, but in his heart his mother would always be the most beautiful girl he'd known.

"Who's that?" Skeet pointed to Ponyboy. "Did ya' have a kid over night?"

Andrew snickered, "No, this is Ponyboy. He's our foster child."

Skeeter smirked at Ponyboy, holding out his hand which Pony softly shook. "Well, a name that says horses. By damn, Andrew this kid was born to be your kid."

Ponyboy blushed.

"Well, ya'll ready for the movie?" Skeeter asked. The English sheep-dog barked loudly and Ponyboy saw a boy running up to Skeeter. The boy had thick, brown, greasy hair cut to the look of a mullet. He, just like his father had a pork-belly and chubby cheeks and had on a black sleeveless shirt and camo-combat pants on.

"Pa! Pa! You recken' we out to start this dilly-dally?" His heavy southern accent lost Ponyboy in that sentence.

"Dammit, Pig-pen! We got's company, show some manners, boy!" Skeeter yelled at Pig-pen. Pig-pen looked up at Ponyboy, slicked back his hair and shoved his hand out.

"Hey, ya'll. I'm Pig-pen. Who're you?"

"Uh. . .Ponyboy." Pony answered. Pig-Pen's eyes widened. "That's funny! I'm named Pig-pen cause my Pa' owns a pig farm! Did you change your name cause Andrew owns horses?"

"No, it's my real name." Ponyboy guessed even country folk would question his name. Still, what kind of name is Pig-pen? Ponyboy could practically smell the boy a mile away but still, at least his name sounded cool.

Pig-pen smirked, "Well, ho'old ya' Pones? Can I call ya' that?"

"Er, sure. I'm fourteen-"

"Sweet! I'm Twelve! Let's go, ya' gotta' meet everyone!" Without warning Ponyboy was tugged away by the boy, nervously he looked back at Andrew and Helen who just waved goodbye to him. Ponyboy followed Pig-pen and the dog to a group of kids sitting in a large flat-bed with hay stacks. Ponyboy noticed there were three other kids, all wearing plaid and jeans or shorts.

Pig-pen approached a tall boy with long brown hair, his boots were black and he had freckles and blue eyes. "This here is Collinsworth, we call him Bones, he's turning sixteen soon."

Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause look at em!" Pig-pen held up Collin's arm."He's nothing but skin and bone!"

"Comes in handy though." Bones smiled, "I'm the best lasso rider in the county." Ponyboy smiled back. "This here is Pepsi-Cola."

_Pepsi-Cola?!_ Ponyboy shuttered.

"His Daddy works at the plant that makes sodapop. He gets free soda. He's my age." Ponyboy looked at the jet-black haired boy with stunning grey eyes. He was about Pony's height and wore a denim jacket and jeans. His boots were white and looked worn out.

Pepsi-cola waved at him, "Hi."

"This here is my older sister, Bridgette. She's turning fourteen this year." Ponyboy was stunned, he was looking at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Sandy. Soda's old girlfriend had NOTHING on this girl. Her eyes were a bright brown and her hair was tied in pigtails but braided that reached past her waist. Her dress was light blue and her boots were knee high.

"Hi, what's your name?" Her sweet southern voice asked.

"My name's Ponyboy. Actual name too."

Everyone laughed, "Wow. Really? We just have nicknames." Pepsi-Cola smiled, Ponyboy nodded.

"Yeah, I have" Have, it's always have. "a brother named Sodapop, we called him Pepsi-Cola too." Pepsi smirked.

"Yeah, he's The Silver's foster kid." Pig-pen pointed out. "Where ya' from?"

"Uh, Tulsa." Ponyboy replied, Pepsi-Cola handed him a cold Pepsi and Ponyboy took it, politely.

"So, city-slicker, eh?" Bones asked. Ponyboy shrugged, he guessed that's what he'd be known as for a while here. He didn't mind, the folks here were nothing but nice to him.

"Well, it's almost dark, wanna' sit up here with us and watch the movie?" Bones offered. Ponyboy looked at the crew of country kid and smiled, sitting next to Bridgette and Pig-pen. They had a nice view of the large screen that was being hauled up by the trucks and semi's helping. When the movie started Ponyboy saw it was a re-run of a Mickey Mouse cartoon and then they played an old John Wayne film. Ponyboy couldn't get into the action of the film as Pig-pen could every now and then kick his back on accident, or Bridgette would catch his eye.

Soon the movies were over and Ponyboy didn't realize how tired he was until he realized he fell asleep with the other kids who were sleeping soundly under the stars with him.

"Hey, kiddo." Andrew softly spoke. "Get up, we'll take ya' home."

Ponyboy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let Helen guide him back to the truck where he fell asleep on the ride home.

* * *

It was raining the next day and Ponyboy stayed in his room for the most part reading the books Andrew and Helen had bought for him. He couldn't get his mind inside the book though. He kept thinking about his family back in Tulsa.

Did they know where he was? Did Two-Bit or even Steve know? He wished he could see them, just for a little while. Ponyboy gasped, that's it! All he had to do was call them and tell them where he was at, that should at least give them reassurance and hopefully they could come get him!

Ponyboy slowly walked downstairs. Andrew was in the cellar fixing something, he could hear by the hammering and the occasional screw. He noticed Helen dusting in the dining room.

"Um. . . Helen?" Pony asked. Helen turned around. "Um, can I call my brothers?"

Helen bit her lip, "Oh, Ponyboy. I'd let you, but our telephone is broken, we need a new one. And I don't think you social worker would like that."

Ponyboy pouted, trying hard not to cry. He missed Sods and Darry so much. He wanted to fall asleep in Soda's arms and have Darry's reassuring, soft spoken words said to him. He missed Two-bit's unfunny jokes and he even missed Steve calling him a tag-along kid. He missed Dallas and Johnny, he missed his Mom and Dad. Without knowing this, but Ponyboy had turned into a crying mess.

"Oh, Ponyboy." Helen held him. Ponyboy cried into her lime green dress. they must have thought he were a cry-baby with all the crying he did. Helen shushed him. "Ponyboy, how about I turn on some music, would you like that?"

Ponyboy slowly nodded, anything to keep him from thinking about home. Helen turned the station to a country station and Ponyboy stuck his tounge out hearing Hank Williams. "Don't like that?" Helen laughed, changing the station to a jazz song. Ponyboy had stopped crying, but he felt awful still. To keep his mind off of things he helped Helen dust pictures of people he didn't know. Helen explained who they were, her brother dressed in his Navy uniform, the same brother she lost in The Great War on The Normandy Beaches. Her mother, she was a splitting imagine of her, her father who was a Carpenter. There were pictures of Andrew and Helen on their wedding night, she was dressed in a puffy white wedding dress and Andrew had an official decked-out Southern suit, all white, including his hat and boots.

There was a picture of a little boy that caught Pony's eye.

"Who's this?" He asked.

The boy in the black and white picture had a toothy-grin, chopped hair Ponyboy couldn't tell if it was red or blonde. He wore overalls and kid boots and a large hat that must have belonged to an adult.

Helen smiled, "James."

Ponyboy was curious. "Who was he?"

Helen looked over at Ponyboy, surprised for a moment before softly smiling. "He was my son." Ponyboy was quiet for a moment. The date of the picture could be seen he was five years old. That was three years ago, Pony noted. He dropped the subject figuring out why he wasn't with Andrew and Helen.

"He had pneumonia." Helen softly spoke. "He was so young and happy, Ponyboy. Oh, if you'd of met him you'd never have a sad day in your life." Ponyboy felt her arms wrap around his waist as he was pulled into a side hug as she admired the photo. Ponyboy bit his lip, he knew the loss of a parent, but what of the loss of a child? Ponyboy could only imagine it felt just the same, if not worse.

Helen felt tears come to her eyes and to her surprise Pony whipped them away. She smiled, sweetly at him.

"We've had enough tears for today, Pony." She smiled, in which Ponyboy gave on in return. They heard Andrew tromp up the stairs, holding something in his hand.

"Alright, sun's out, time for fun!" He smiled.

Ponyboy was confused until they reached a hole full of water. Next to the swimming hole was a tree slopping down to the water. On a branch Andrew had tied up what he was working on in the basement. A swing. He made Ponyboy a swing to fly off of into the water.

"Want a push?" He smiled to Ponyboy. Helen bit her lip, "I don't know, Andrew. He hasn't gotten a swim suit on."

"Ah, it's just water." Andrew smirked, "Not gonna' kill him."

Ponyboy sniffled a laugh and let Andrew guide him to the swing. "Ready? One. . . .two." Ponyboy laughed, ready to be pushed, like a little kid again.

"THREE!"

Ponyboy flew up into the air, landing into the water.

Rising up to catch his breath, seventeen-year-old Ponyboy Curtis exfoliated a breath of relief. He had gone higher that time.

"'Ere I come!" Sixteen-year-old Pig-Pen screamed, landing right next to him. Ponyboy laughed, seeing the boy's mullet drenched with water always amused.

"Damn, Pony. You still hold the record." Pig-Pen splashed.

"I reckon I did!" Pony's accent was now more southern-thick from living on the farm for nearly four years. It was a bright sunny day and the summer's heat couldn't do any damage to the boys as they swam around in the swimming hole.

"So, Pony. What'ya want for you Birth'day?" Pig-pen asked.

Ponyboy shrugged. "I don't know, I've wanted a typewritter for a while, but Mama and Papa can't afford one, so I never asked."

Mama and Papa. The first time he called them that it had been after a nightmare he had when he was almost fifteen-years-old. It had gotten some time to get used to but soon he was calling Andrew and Helen 'Mama and Papa' like there was no tomorrow.

Ponyboy climbed the sides of the hole, using roots and tree branches to help himself and Pig-pen out. Ponyboy had grown over the years. He was no longer the little, slightly-underweight child that once arrived to the farm. Now he was a strapping man with muscles he knew Darry would be proud of. He was at least up to Andrew's chin, which was saying something since Andrew was still a tall guy.

"Well, if not that, then how 'bout telling me the wedding date ya' got for my sis?" Pig-pen smirked.

"Wedding?" Pony laughed, drying off and putting on his plaid shirt.

"Might as well, ya'll been datin' and kissin' for nearly two years now!" Pig-pen smirked, "If it helps, ya' have my blessin'."

Ponyboy playfully punched Pig-pen on the arm and smiled, thinking about Bridgette. She too had grown. She was a tall, lanky girl with long, smooth cream white legs and light blonde hair that dripped to her knees. Her bright brown eyes were as big as ever and her laugh sweeter than honey.

Ponyboy had fallen for her a few months after meeting her and when he was enrolled into the school a few miles into the next town over, he asked her to the dance they had coming up. She agreed and since then, they'be been inseparable. Ponyboy had loved spending every minute with her, especially the ones where her hair flew everywhere in the wind when they went on fast rides in the truck. Or the nights they kissed each other in the barn.

Ponyboy sheepishly smiled and was pulled out of his thoughts when Pig-pen slapped his hand. "Hey, don't go thinkin' about pervy stuff! That's my sister!"

Ponyboy laughed, "Com'on, let's go home."

Ponyboy and Pig-pen arrived home, remembering to take off their shoes outside before entering. "Mama! Papa! I'm home!" He called.

Helen and Andrew came into the living room. "Um, Pig-pen, sweetie. Can you go home, please? We need to talk to Ponyboy."

Ponyboy was confused and Pig-pen laughed, "Oooh, you're in trouble!" He taunted before running out of the house. Ponyboy slowly walked up to Andrew and Helen.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, no, child." Helen smiled, "Nothing at all. It's just. . . "

"Pony, what do you want for your birthday tomorrow?" Andrew softly smiled. Ponyboy thought for a moment. He really did want a type writer. What else could he want? The image of Darry and Soda smiling at him flashed through his memory. He knew he couldn't ask for that. As much as Helen and Andrew tried to let Ponyboy have visitation for Pony and his brothers, Pony's social worker insisted Ponyboy not be granted that and kept his brothers and him in the dark from seeing each other.

"Well, I guess a nice dinner at home would be alright." He smiled.

Andrew smirked, "I have an idea, let's go out to eat. Tonight. We'll head into the city and see what they got there." He winked at Helen and Helen smiled. "That sounds like a plan."

City? Like, Tulsa? Ponyboy wondered. He changed out of his slightly wet clothes and into more dry clothes. He chose a white dress shirt and some faded jeans to go with his brown boots. He combed his hair, that was now a deep auburn and was deemed ready to go out for the night.

"So, where are we going?" Pony asked, hopping into the back seat of the truck.

Andrew smiled, "We're going to a nice restaurant in Oklahoma city. Like Seafood, Pony?" Ponyboy nodded, excited.

"It's a long trip, Pony." Helen smiled. "Make sure you're comfortable." Ponyboy nodded and when Andrew drove off, he allowed his imagination to run while he looked out his windows at all the farms, their barns and horses, or cows, or sheep. Pretty soon, Ponyboy felt his eyes drooping and he fell asleep.

_"Pony?" _

He moaned softly, turning his head, hoping Helen would let him continue sleeping. "Wake up, Ponyboy, we're here."

Oh, that's right, they were going to the restaurant. Ponyboy yawned, seeing he was on Helen's lap as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He looked around, they weren't at a restaurant. His eyes widened. There was Darry's truck, the sidewalk, the street, the house! Ponyboy looked up to where he saw Andrew standing next to-

"DARRY!" Ponyboy smiled, trying hard not to cry as he leaped out of the truck running to his older brother who tackled him on the ground, smothering him with hugs and kisses. Not long after, Sodapop came out, surprised to see Ponyboy as he joined in on the bear hugs. Ponyboy couldn't hold back tears, neither could Darry or Sodapop. Ponyboy looked back at Andrew and Helen who stood in happiness and adoring the sight of Ponyboy reunited with his brothers.

Slowly Ponyboy let go of Darry and Soda, escorting them to Andrew and Helen.

"Darry, Soda. This Helen and Andrew Silver, my foster parents. They took real good care of me." Darry shook Andrew's hand.

"Thank you, sir." Darry smiled.

"It was nothing." Andrew smiled, "Ponyboy here is a good kid, smart and really good on horses."

Ponyboy saw Soda's eye light up with excitement. "Soda! Andrew owns a horse farm, I work there too! You guys can come over any time to see the horses and ride them, and-"

Come over? What did he mean by that? Ponyboy fell silent and Andrew and Helen gave each other a look. "Ponyboy," Andrew put his hands on Pony's shoulder, like he did so long ago.

"If you want to stay here. . . . than that's perfectly fine." Andrew softly spoke. "You're eighteen tomorrow, a legal adult. You can live wherever you want."

Ponyboy looked back at his brothers then at Helen and Andrew. He had a life here, he was born and raised with Darry and Soda, but he had a life back with Andrew and Helen too. He had a wonderful girlfriend, a great job, with fun friends.

Ponyboy nodded, "I know, but. . . "

Helen smiled, "Come visit us, Ponyboy. You three are more than welcomed in our home." Darry smiled, nodding. "Ponyboy, there's some cake in the freezer. I think you'd like some. Don't worry, I monitored Soda's sugar intake."

Soda rolled his eyes and Pony laughed. He looked up at Helen and Andrew, hugging them both around the neck.

"I love you, Papa, Mama." He whispered.

The three Greasers all waved goodbye as the truck drove out of sight. Then went to enjoy a quiet night at home, together, finally at last.

* * *

**Wow! There ya'll have it! The experience Ponyboy went through while he was with his foster family. Please leave a review. **

**-Stay Gold, Kylelover101**


End file.
